


What if We're Both Right?

by twilightstarr



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bondage, Demisexual Leo, Depression, Dom Leo, Dom/sub, Everyone knows about Odin Laslow and Selena now right?, Fire Emblem Polyship Week, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Niles' past, Not exactly smut because I'm ace and did my best, Odin's past, PTSD, Polyamory, Sub Odin, Switch Niles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, grey area of work safeness, if that's a thing, implied sex, mentioned prostitution, mild internalized polyphobia?, mostly spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: A love triangle that ends the way it should.





	What if We're Both Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit setting ambiguous--could be pre-Fates or during Conquest or Revelation without mentioning those plots. 
> 
> Not in the same continuity as Golden Walls, but I borrowed some Leoniles headcanons from my other work.

Niles’ attraction to Odin was purely physical. Everything about Odin’s personality was annoying, and his untraceable history was suspicious, but Niles couldn’t deny that he was nice to look at in typical dark mage attire, and he had a feeling he could dominate him. More often than not, his hunches about people's sexual orientations and interests were accurate. 

It was just curiosity, Odin was sure. Niles flaunted sadism and lust without shame, but Odin could tell when someone was hiding pain behind an act. He played a villain instead of a hero, and though Odin didn't understand why that was, he wanted to. He wanted to unravel the mysteries of his comrade’s physical and metaphorical scars. 

It started during training. 

“For a dark mage, you're pretty good up close and personal,” said Niles, having been pinned to the ground in a hand-to-hand spar. 

“Well, uh…” For just a second, Odin feared Niles was onto his secrets, and then he realized that he was just flirting, which didn't make his tongue any smoother. 

Before Odin knew what to say, Niles seized the opportunity to flip him over and lean in close, toeing the line of what he could get away with. There were others nearby, but they were focused on their own training. “Too easy,” he smirked. 

“Not fair!” Odin protested. 

“I don't play fair. You better get used to it.” 

“So you admit you're a despicable cheater!” 

“Are you going to admit you’re into it?” he whispered. 

“Niles!” Leo had taken notice. “Give Odin a little space!” 

“What if he doesn't _want_ space, milord?” Niles asked as he stood. 

Leo looked from Niles to Odin, who was also getting to his feet, glancing at his sparring partner and blushing. 

“Then I still don't need to see this!” he concluded. 

 

That night, Odin inevitably found himself bound and blindfolded on Niles’ bed, letting his fellow retainer dig his nails and teeth into his flesh and tease him until he begged for relief. Neither of them regretted a second of it. 

Perhaps it was meant as a one-time thing--theyd never really discussed that--but sooner or later Odin would be drawn again to Niles’ room and give into the temptation. He enjoyed the unconventional flavor of sensation, and, truth be told, was still grasping for glimpses into his soul, at a loss for a more effective way to approach such a guarded and bitter character. He quickly grew bolder, talking back to his dom just to see what he'd do about it, how he'd force him into submission. 

Niles kept letting him in, never letting it show that he’d hoped Odin would come back again, as he was never sure that he would. He looked forward to trying new forms of torment on him, and, truthfully, he hoped Odin might be growing a bit fond of him as a person, even though that was probably a foolish idea. Sex was something he was good at, something that could make him feel useful to someone, but he had little else worth offering. 

Odin was well aware that he wasn’t the only person to spend nights with Niles, and he was fine with this. It wasn’t like they’d made any kind of commitment. A handful of single soldiers and servants with fetishes would come to him every so often. They were almost like… a clientele, which Odin supposed he was part of now. No, that wasn't what bothered him. While Niles was discreet about it for the sake of those involved, it wasn't exactly a secret. If he already had plans with someone else, he wouldn't hesitate to say so… 

Until one particular occasion, where all he told Odin was, “I can't have you over tonight.” 

“Why?” he asked. 

“It's personal business, alright?” 

Odin had a suspicion. Actually, he'd had a suspicion for a while--since he'd first been appointed Leo’s second retainer and witnessed the bond between Leo and Niles. He’d been confused for a short time as to whether or not they were in an official relationship. Eventually, he'd realized they weren't, and had thought that he must have been reading too much into it. While he didn't know why they would keep it secret if there was something between them, now Odin felt like he just had to know for sure. 

Niles’ room was silent that night, but passing by Leo’s bedroom door, he caught the sound of their voices. Odin didn't linger to eavesdrop. He had his answer, and he'd already been nosy enough. 

It was silly, but he felt somehow cheated--maybe because he'd thought he'd had a chance with Leo, or maybe because he'd thought he'd had a chance with Niles, but there was no way he could compete with either of them for the other. 

 

Niles knocked on Leo’s bedroom door. 

“Who is it?"

“It's me,” Niles mumbled, his confidence already wavering, trying to trust what Leo had once promised him. He also felt bad for rejecting Odin with little explanation, but he didn't count as safe and sane right now, and he wasn’t comfortable telling him about this, at least not yet. “I… um…”

He was allowed in. “What is it?” Leo asked. 

“I ran into… someone I used to work with--someone I'd forgotten about. Now I wish I could forget again, but I can't get him out of my head. I thought it would be better to bother you now than in the middle of the night after he comes up in my dreams.” 

“You're not bothering me. I Still meant what I said. I'm glad you told me.” 

“It's just… you've seemed distant and irritated lately.” 

He had been, Leo realized, since Niles had started flirting with Odin. He wished he could turn off the emotions that flared up when he thought about what they were surely doing together. He couldn't have both of them. It was selfish of him. His retainers deserved each other. They deserved to be happy. “You're right. I'm sorry. It’s… not something you're at fault for. Don't worry about it.” 

“But you're my liege. I can't help but worry about you. Is there nothing I can do?” 

“Niles, right now I'm more worried about you.” 

“Why is it that you're the only one who gives me sympathy like this?” he asked. 

“I don't think I'm the only one. My sisters like you, and doesn't Odin care about you?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Aren't you two… together?” 

“We have kinky sex, but other than that, we don't really know each other.” 

“Oh.” That was a bit confusing for Leo, as it was difficult for him to imagine sexual attraction without a strong personal connection. He’d assumed it was there without actually seeing any evidence of it. “Well, Odin’s pretty friendly. Maybe you could form something more substantial, if that’s what you want.” 

“I don’t know.” A few weeks ago, Niles would have said no way, but now, part of him did want that, though it also terrified him. “I guess I’m scared,” he admitted. 

“I can understand that. If it’s any comfort, look at it this way: even if it doesn’t work out, you’ll at least always have me,” Leo offered. 

Yes, but not in quite the same way Niles wanted to have him. Still, Leo was the best thing that had ever happened to him, even as a friend. 

Niles jumped suddenly, turning around, heart pounding. There was nothing there. 

“Niles?” 

“Thought I heard something.” 

Leo tentatively intertwined their fingers. “You're OK.” 

“Leo…” Niles pulled him close. He almost said it, but backed out, just as he had several times before. 

Leo stayed in his arms where his blush was hidden. 

 

Odin was still tempted to go to Niles, but at the same time, it was painful just to be near him. He spoke to him only where their duties to Leo we're concerned. 

For once, Niles came to Odin, eventually catching him alone in a hall. “You've been avoiding me,” he said, with a stare Odin was still vulnerable too. 

“Indeed I have been,” he replied, determinedly not shuddering under his eye. 

Niles softened a little. “Look, if this is because I turned you down last time, don't take it personally. I wasn't in a good state of mind that day. Maybe I was a bit harsh about it, but I couldn't take responsibility for your safety.” 

“But you were in a good enough state of mind for Lord Leo?” Odin retorted. 

The glare returned, not just dominant, but hostile. “You followed me?!”

“No, of course not! If I'd attempted such foolishness, you're sharp senses would have detected me in an instant! I followed a hunch.” 

“But you were still snooping into something that was none of your business.” 

“A hypocritical accusation from someone who’s still fixated on uncovering his allies’ origins!” 

“Why are you keeping them secret?” Niles asked. 

“Why are _you_ keeping _this_ secret?” Odin countered. “You could have simply told me you’d be entertaining Lord Leo, and I assure you I would not have been astonished whatsoever!” 

“I wasn’t sleeping with him!” 

A curious maid passing by slowed to stare until Niles scared her off with eye contact. 

He lowered his voice after that. “At least, not like _that_.” 

Quiet didn’t come naturally to Odin, especially when caught up in emotion, but he managed something that wasn’t yelling. “Dare I ask how else you would sleep with someone?” 

Niles resorted to stepping closer as a defense mechanism, backing Odin into the wall and stroking his face just to fluster him. “Oh, Odin, are you jealous?” 

“Y-you're desperately evading my inquiry.” His voice trembled.

“So are you.” 

Odin scowled and deflected Niles’ hand. “I cannot fathom what on this earth would lead you to believe such an underhanded, surreptitious, twisted evildoer such as yourself could steal my heart!” he proclaimed, shouting again.

And then he dove forward and captured Niles’ lips in his own. 

Despite reeling in confusion, after the shock of it, Niles couldn’t resist reciprocating for a moment, until the all too familiar fear of betrayal took ahold of him again, pulling him back. “I don’t know either. I meant Lord Leo.”

“Oh.” 

An agonising second of eye contact, faces on fire, and then Odin shoved passed Niles and bolted like his life depended on it. 

 

After scrawling down a four page wall of all capitals in his diary, Odin sought Laslow’s company, more for sympathy than advice. Though he’d trust his friend with his life in battle, he knew better than to rely on him for dating tips. Laslow patiently listened to Odin’s story up until the part about discovering Niles in Leo’s room. 

“It sounds like you’re jealous,” he commented. 

“I am _not!_ ” Odin insisted. “That is what Niles had the audacity to suggest earlier!”

“Oh, then why are you blushing?” 

“Niles has a wicked way of causing that reaction!” 

“That probably means you’re in love.” 

Odin sighed, finished denying it. “He also said he and Leo were not having sex, though he refused to tell me what they _were_ doing.”

“Niles can be secretive about some matters, but sex isn’t usually one of them. It does seem odd, but I think you can believe him,” Laslow reasoned.

“Perhaps I have been overreacting,” Odin admitted. “Even so, the affection between Lord Leo and Niles--I fear they were destined for each other.” 

“They are quite close, but that doesn't mean they're fated. Prince Leo seems to be rather fond of you as well.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course. Haven't you noticed the way he smiles around you? And not the same smile he gives nobles either--you truly brighten his disposition.”

Odin couldn't help grinning in pride at that. His liege deserved every bit of happiness he could give him. 

“Are you going to tell him, then?” Laslow asked. 

“Tell him what?”

“How you feel.” 

Oh, right, they had been talking about Niles. Odin realized had just been awoken from daydreams of Leo. That was probably why he’d been so reluctant to acknowledge that he had feelings for Niles--he’d already had them for Leo for a while, and adding another crush added another layer of emotional complication in the form of a choice he didn’t want to have to make. “I don’t know.” 

“I know it’s hard,” Laslow empathized. “There’s always a chance you’ll be rejected, but if you never try, you’ll never know. If you love her--er, him, it’s worth the risk. It’s up to you though.” 

“If someone kisses you back, does that mean the feeling is mutual?” the question bursted out before Odin could think twice about it. 

“Oh, when did _that_ happen?” Laslow asked, curiosity piqued. 

“After I denounced him as an evildoer.”

“Well, it hasn’t happened to me, so I’d say that’s a good sign,” he laughed. 

“Alright.” Maybe that meant Odin hadn’t made a complete fool of himself then. He decided he would avoid the issue of romance for now, but try to reconcile with Niles so he could at least be sure they were on good terms “Thanks, Laslow.” 

“Anytime, my friend.” 

 

Niles only turned to possibly the worst source of guidance he had: his own head. He was furious at first that Odin had assumed he was up to some secret affair, but after that initial reaction died down, he didn’t know why he was surprised. People always assumed the worst of him, and was it really such an unreasonable inference? He was a slut, after all. Maybe how else he would sleep with someone was a fair question. 

Even with his low opinion of himself, Niles had enough experience distinguishing sex and love to realize Odin’s crazy display of emotion, even for him, had indicated the latter. They’d never kissed on the lips before. Niles had, perhaps intuitively sensing it, toyed with his his longing for something else to a breaking point. There was no use denying how tempted he’d been to indulge him--no use denying that part of him wanted more too. 

Odin’s heart seemed to be at war with his mind, however. His exact words, Niles already couldn’t recall, but essentially, he’d said he didn’t see any reason why he would be in love with him. That was probably why Odin had run away--because he realized what a mistake kissing Niles had been. He’d fallen for him by accident, like an innocent maiden hoping to redeem a mysterious villain. 

It would be kinder not to let Odin's feelings lead him into heartbreak.

Besides, Niles would never be able to let go of his love for Leo, even if it was hopeless. 

Neither of them slept well that night. 

 

Odin found Niles the next morning to apologize. “I'm sorry I assumed you had deceptive intentions. I was being a bit too dramatic. You don’t have to tell me what was going on if you don't want to.” 

“Apology accepted.” 

Odin couldn't believe it was that easy. “Really? I thought you would make me beg a little.” 

“Do you want me to make you beg?” he asked. 

“No, I just want this to be over with, the evidence burned and the ashes thrown into the past, forever forgotten!” Odin declared. 

“Consider it done,” Niles agreed. 

Yet, Odin got the feeling Niles was still holding on to something. Maybe it was the way he mocked his theatrics during training, something he hadn’t bothered with in a long time. 

When that failed to get a rise out of him, Niles instead targeted his friends, commenting on Selena having mommy issues and Laslow trying to compensate for something when he was near Odin and not in Leo’s earshot. 

Odin couldn’t listen to much of that before giving Niles the reaction he knew he wanted. “If you’re angry at me, aim your ire at me! Leave my friends who have done no wrong to you out of it!” 

“I’m not angry,” Niles replied, so nonchalantly Odin was almost convinced. 

“Then why are you acting like this?” he demanded. 

“Maybe I’m just like this.” 

“No, you’re not usually like this.” 

“Is that really true, or is that just want you want to believe? Maybe I’ve just been holding back until now.” 

“Any more slander about my friends and I’ll tell Selena what you said, and she will kick your ass!” Odin threatened. 

That persuaded Niles to shut up.

Maybe there was something else entirely bothering Niles today, Odin mused--something he didn't want to talk about. If anyone would know, it would be Leo, and if he didn't, he would want to know Odin was concerned. 

 

Something about Leo had been disconcerting Odin lately, and now that Laslow had mentioned it, he realized it was that it was how he had hardly glimpsed that genuine smile. Still, Leo seemed perfectly willing to make time for a chat at his request. 

“So, is this about that tragic twist?” Leo asked, expecting Odin to launch into a passionate speech at fictional events the way he often did--looking forward to it even.

“Uh… to be perfectly honest, I haven’t even begun to read the last book you gave me,” Odin confessed. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Leo rarely guessed wrong, but when he did, it was usually Odin whom he failed to predict. “What did you want to talk about then?” 

“Have you noticed Niles seeming troubled today?” 

Of course Niles was more important now than talking about books, Leo thought bitterly, before realizing that Niles seeming troubled was indeed more important than books, and now was not the time to be petty. “No, but I admit I might not have been paying enough attention.” He had, in fact, been avoiding being around both of them at once. “Did something happen?” 

“Well, he’s been… spiteful, but he refuses to tell me why. I was hoping you might be able to offer insight.” 

“Alright, tell me more, and I’ll see if I can figure out what’s going through his head.” 

So Odin told him about Niles’ verbal jabs and paraphrased their conversation when he had confronted him. He could tell Leo had an idea when he got to Niles saying, ‘maybe I’m just like this,’ but he let his retainer finish recounting. 

“He thinks he doesn’t deserve you, or he’s scared of getting close to you, or possibly both,” Leo concluded. 

“ _How_ did you do that?” Odin exclaimed. 

There it was for a second as he chuckled--Leo’s real smile. “It’s not that impressive really. I _have_ known him for quite a while now.” 

“But it’s impressive that you ever broke through his walls of steel in the first place, milord,” Odin argued. “How did you manage _that?_ ” 

“I might have had luck on my side, to be honest. Fate put us in the right place at the right time for me to… change his life for the better. The details are his to disclose if he chooses. Although he still didn’t trust me immediately, that might have helped. I’ll try to talk to him though. I might be able to convince him to let his guard down just a little. Don’t let him cross the line, but if you’re really sure about this, don’t give up on him. Don’t let him believe his fears are true. I promise you he’s worth it once you get through to him.” The emotions Leo had been trying to ignore, trying to distract himself from, were threatening spill, but he held them at bay. 

“Are you certain Niles isn’t just trying to eschew me because he finds me irksome?” Odin asked.

“I am. He’s talked to me about you too, and… maybe I don’t tell you this enough, but… I think you’re pretty great: determined, passionate, funny, smarter than some give you credit for, and… unpredictable.” Leo had to stop there or else come undone. 

Odin, meanwhile, was trying not to blush and struggling to find a reply other than ‘I love you!’. “That’s so sweet of you, milord,” he managed. 

“It’s true, not sweet,” Leo scoffed indignantly. 

“I also admire you, but the right words are eluding me at the moment.” 

“Odin, at a loss for words,” Leo marveled. “I’m sure that’s a high compliment.” 

“It is,” Odin assured him. “Thank you so much for the advice, and the kind words.” 

“No problem.” 

The instant he was alone again, Leo cracked and cried into a pillow. 

 

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Niles asked when he found Odin at his door. 

“Foiling your scheme to chase me away,” he answered. 

Niles blinked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Please let me in.” 

“Why?” Niles was boggled. “You said yourself you had no idea why you should love me.”

“I was being melodramatic as usual.” 

“I'm not in the mood.” 

“Good. I just wanted to talk.” 

“Why?” Niles demanded again. 

“Because I want to know you.” 

“That's not a good idea. My story isn't a pretty one.” 

“I know. I could see the pain behind your eyes from the moment I met you. I'm not scared of it.” 

He glared. “You don't know a thing about pain, Odin.” 

“Just because I seem happy doesn't mean I haven't been through hell!” Odin bursted. “I'm an actor! I play the roles to escape from myself!” 

Niles, realizing how mistaken he'd been, pulled Odin into his arms. “I'm so sorry.” 

Odin let Niles hold him for a minute, and then he bounced back in triumph. “Aha! I caught you! When I finally revealed to you that I was hurt, your instinct was to embrace me! You're not the monster you portray yourself to be! It is but a facade!” 

“Whatever. Are you alright?” Niles asked. 

“Yes,” he answered seriously. “Will you let me in now?” 

Niles hesitated. 

Odin dropped to his knees and looked up at him with desperate eyes. “Please?” 

Niles’ fingers found his hair, unable to resist. “Ugh, you’re so damn cute. Alright.”

“Yes!”

“So… if you want to get to know me, you're going to have to let me know you too,” Niles said when they were settled. 

“I was afraid you'd say that. I truly wish I could tell you, but you must understand that it's not my secret alone to decide to share.” 

“Laslow and Selena?” Niles guessed. 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. Fair enough. You don't have to tell me where you came from, but there must be other things you can tell me about--like your mother and father?”

That would be harmless enough. “My mother is a cleric. She's very kind and friendly, and sometimes a bit silly.” 

“Like Lady Elise?” 

“Yeah, kind of like her. They would make good friends. My father is swordsman, and he's more of a shy and serious type. Sometimes it doesn't feel like we're even related, but I learned a lot from him. What about your parents?” Odin asked. 

A bitter, “Ha,” and Odin knew he was already approaching dark subject matter. “Don't have a clue who my father was. My mother was a whore who didn't want me. That's how I ended up with a group of thieves. They took me in and taught me how to steal.” 

“Oh… I’m glad you ended up with Lord Leo.” 

“So am I.” Despite the depressing topic, Niles smiled. He’d begged Leo for death at the time, but now, he could honestly say he was happy to still be alive. “So, what happened to _you_?”

“A formidable enemy attacked my homeland. Both of my parents fought, and…” Odin paused to figure out how he could explain it. “There was a time where I thought I’d lost them. It was only by a divine miracle that I did not.” 

“That must have been terrible. Your homeland--did they win?” 

“In the end, yes. They’re enjoying a time of peace now. May I inquire how you and Lord Leo met?” asked Odin. 

“My gang tried to rob the castle.” 

“What?!” 

Niles smirked at his shock before continuing. 

They asked more questions and exchanged more stories. Odin never left, finding himself in bed with Niles even though nothing sexier than begging for admittance had transpired. 

“What does this mean?” Odin asked. 

“What does what mean?” 

“What are we?” 

“Odin… I…” Niles stammered. “I do feel something for you, but…” 

“You’re in love with Lord Leo,” he finished. 

“So are you.” 

Neither of them denied it. 

“I think he might love you back,” said Odin. 

“I was going to say the same about you,” replied Niles. 

“What if we’re both right?” Odin wondered. “What if we tell him together?” 

“What if he only wants one of us?” Niles countered. 

“You’re such a pessimist.” 

“You’re such an optimist.” 

“Fine. If our liege only wants you, I’ll let you two be happy together,” Odin proposed. 

“I’ll do the same,” Niles agreed. 

 

Odin and Niles were going to confess to Leo the following day, but spiraled into stuttering until Odin improvised something else for them to be bothering him about. They were spineless cowards the day after that too, and the next. 

They were a mess, conversing awkwardly with their liege, forgetting little things, and generally performing almost as clumsily as Arthur and Felicia. 

It was only a matter of time before they both landed in the infirmary for stupid injuries caused by nothing more than their own clumsiness. After Elise patched them up, they were summoned to Leo’s quarters. 

“What is going on with you two?” he demanded, shutting a book emphatically upon their arrival. “You’re normally competent.” 

“Perhaps we have just been cursed with a day of bad luck and--”

“I’m sorry, milord.” Niles’ gaze fell to the floor with the expression of self-loathing that Leo knew all too well. It melted away all of his jealousy’s venom. 

“Niles.” He came forward, close enough to interlace their fingers. “I'm not angry; I'm concerned. You've both been acting strange, and I don't want either of you to get hurt again.” 

Years ago, it would not have been so easy to dispel the onslaught of depressive thoughts and pick his head back up, but now, Niles could wholeheartedly believe that his safety was something Leo would worry about. If that was why he wanted to know why, alright. “I love you.” 

Leo gasped and turned red, glancing nervously, maybe apologetically, at Odin. 

Now that Niles had done it, Odin suddenly didn't want to be left behind. “I love you too!” he proclaimed. “We both do! We kept trying to tell you, but alas... we were chickens.” 

Leo stepped back from Niles, overwhelmed by this unexpected double-revelation. “I don't deserve this much love,” he whispered at last. 

Both of his retainers immediately wrapped their arms around him and protested. 

“You deserve all of the love in the world, Lord Leo, nay, the entire universe!” 

“You wouldn't let _me_ say that, would you?” 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Leo admitted. “You _are_ suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” he asked. 

“Indeed!” Odin confirmed. “Though we have both agreed that, should you only desire one of us, the other would step aside.” 

“Don't worry. Niles, Odin, I love both of you. I have for quite some time,” Leo confessed, feeling like his heart was going to burst or something cheesy like that. 

Hands brushed across either side of Leo’s face, attempting to direct him in opposing directions toward a kiss. Odin and Niles both knew the face Leo made when he had an absolutely devilish idea, and the blush around it made it all the more captivating. “Hmm, who should I kiss first? Persuade me.” 

“But that isn't fair! I can't out-talk Odin!” Niles argued. 

“I don't play fair. You better get used to it,” Odin retorted with an obnoxious wink Niles would punish him for later. 

“I'm sure you can think of another approach,” said Leo, and Niles had a feeling of what he meant to imply, even though he didn't quite pull off the tone. 

“Are you suggesting I strip for you right here and now? Because I will.” 

“Um…” he flushed deeper if that was possible. “That might work.” 

Niles stepped back so Leo had a good view of him, elegantly sliding his cloak off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. 

“No, milord--” Odin started. 

“No more ‘milord’.” 

“My most beloved Leo,” he amended. “I beg you, pay no heed to his depraved attempts at seduction! Need I remind you who banished the malevolent spirits from the Woods of The Forlorn, or who scoured the land, never resting until he found a loadstone imbued with darkness?” 

“Good points.” Something occurred to Leo. He should probably know, given where this situation was rapidly heading. “What's your safeword?”


End file.
